The use of metal powder as a scarfing starting aid is known. As is evident from German Pat. No. DE-PS 10 16 102, a powder supply apparatus is associated with a scarfing torch consisting of a large number of individual nozzles. This powder supply apparatus consists of a supply bin from which the powder arrives at a distributor which supplies each time a powder discharge nozzle via several pipelines.